Weggis
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Dua petualang itu pulang. {AU; spain's late birthday gift, maybe?}


**Weggis **

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan Pairing: Spain/Belgium. Genre: Romance/Family. Rating: K+. Other notes: AU.

(_Dua petualang itu pulang._)

.

* * *

Mata Bella bergantian menjamah objek pandang. Rasanya begitu berbeda, dinamis, sekaligus mengaburkan beberapa keping di dalam memori nyata menjadi seperti serangkaian anak-anak rantai mimpi ketika setelah dua bulan dia hidup menjadi penghuni igloo untuk sebuah ekspedisi di utara Kanada, kemudian melihat pepohonan kembali di Swiss.

Melihat keramaian setelah kesunyian, membuatnya sedikit mabuk.

Melihat hijau dan corak-corak bangunan padat setelah padang tundra menjadi tempat tidurnya selama berminggu-minggu, membuat dia merasa seperti separuh di alam khayal dan separuh alam nyata.

Menemui dua hal berbeda dalam rentang waktu yang cukup singkat sedikit membuatnya linglung. Yang mana yang nyata dan yang mana yang mimpi? Atau semuanya memang nyata? Apa perbedaan lintang dan bujur sajalah yang membuatnya tak karuan? Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak. Tetapi perubahan yang cepat selalu saja meninggalkan kesan pengaburan pada beberapa aspek. Kepercayaan akan apa yang terjadi, misalnya. Dan Bella menyadarinya.

Menyadarinya tepat ketika sebuah mobil berhenti di depannya. Membunyikan klakson dan menghentikan linimasa yang mengalir cepat dalam bagian khusus kilasbalik di dalam kepala Bella.

"Oh astaga," dia terkekeh dan segera membuka pintu mobil. Tiang lampu jalanan ditinggalkannya. "Pagi, 'Tonio."

"Pagi," dia mengacak rambut Bella ketika wanita itu duduk di sampingnya. Kecup tak lupa dijadikan sebagai jejak di kening Bella. "Masih jetlag?" dia memandang Bella sebelum menjalankan mobil sewaan itu kembali.

"Tidak juga," Bella langsung menemukan posisi nyaman dengan bersandar di jendela. "Cuma masih bingung. Kurasa iklim kutub masih membuatku kikuk berada di tempat yang lebih hangat begini."

Antonio memutar lagu lama. Chicago berurutan dengan tembang lawas Whitney Houston.

Dan Bella memperhatikan. Ia tersenyum. "Bagaimana Bali? Kurasa matahari tropis membuatmu tambah ... cokelat."

"Kalau itu dalam artian yang bagus dan kausukai," Antonio melirik berikut cengir miring dia sertakan, "Aku tak keberatan lebih cokelat lagi."

Bella tergelak. "Penelitianmu?"

"Berjalan baik. Lautan di daerah tropis memang sangat menyenangkan dan potensial untuk diteliti dan diberdayakan. Kurasa aku akan datang ke sana lagi suatu saat."

Bella cuma tersenyum tipis. Sedikit kecewa sekaligus senang. Ah, Antonio akan pergi lagi ... tetapi jika dibatalkan, apakah itu artinya dia juga bisa membatalkan agenda selanjutnya? Greenland sudah menunggu dan timnya juga sudah mulai merancang ekspedisi berikutnya untuk memfilmkan kehidupan tepian Greenland dan misteri lain di sana. Tetapi tak dapat dipungkiri dia juga senang. Senang tak kepalang. Antonio dengan jiwa petualang adalah hal yang selalu dia damba ketika menjadi pengagum rahasia dan dia cinta ketika sudah dewasa.

Sebab, hei, bukankah setiap wanita butuh dan punya alasan? Seperti sebuah poppy di pojok jalan yang sedang mereka lewati sekarang, ia menanti musim cerah—itu karena dia punya dan perlu alasan untuk itu, bukan? Punya; untuk membahagiakan semesta dan perlu; karena dia ingin diakui. Semua, semua butuh dan punya. Segala hal.

"Basch tadi meneleponku," Antonio mengecilkan suara lagu. "Dia meninggalkan kunci villanya di bawah pot. Dia pergi jam lima tadi untuk mengantarkan adiknya yang harus pergi ke Milan."

"Kh. Pantas saat kutelepon tadi malam, Lovino kedengarannya sedang sangat senang. Lily akan berkunjung, rupanya."

Mobil itu sukses membelah jalur sepi pagi awal musim semi untuk tiba di sebuah puncak, di sebuah rumah warisan milik Basch yang sering kosong karena dia sering lebih memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen kecil yang dekat dengan kantornya di Bern. Setiap kali Bella datang untuk berlibur di Swiss, selain menginap di rumah kakeknya, dia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk ke sana. Kadang menginap, kadang hanya untuk tidur siang dan makan sambil mengamati indahnya alam tepian Danau Lucerne.

Dan itu tak berubah bahkan setelah ia hidup bersama Antonio. Basch kelihatannya tenang-tenang saja melihat rumahnya dijadikan tempat bulan madu kesekian untuk keduanya.

(Tentu saja, bulan madu, karena mereka hanya bertemu paling banyak sepuluh kali setahun. Setiap pertemuan pasti terasa seperti itu. Entah sampai kapan.)

Bella yang menemukan kunci duluan setelah naik ke terasnya. Antonio datang kemudian sambil membawa ransel. Bella langsung menyeduh kopi instan yang dibawanya di dalam ransel dengan air dari termos kecil yang selalu siaga di saku luar tas hitam itu.

"Nenekku di Zurich tadi titip salam untukmu," Antonio menaruh ranselnya di sofa. Dia tak langsung duduk seperti dugaan Bella, walaupun perjalanan dari Zurich ke Weggis setelah sebelumnya ia juga menempuh perjalanan berjam-jam dengan pesawat terbang dari Indonesia ke Swiss sangat panjang dan melelahkan.

Alih-alih, Antonio menuju balkon yang langsung membukakan akses pada tepian danau berikut bangunan beratap merah ala arsitektur Gotik yang anggun itu. Bangku berikut meja di sana begitu bersih, dan aroma musim semi yang romantis membuatnya segera mengundang Bella ke sana. Yang bahkan belum selesai dengan cangkir kopi kedua.

"Kaubisa menyeduhnya di sini."

Dan mereka duduk berdua, berhadapan dengan bunyi adukan pada cangkir yang cepat. Bella menyodorkan cangkir yang telah siap saji duluan pada Antonio, namun Antonio menunggu Bella untuk meminumnya.

Kemudian, ya, tentu saja, alam yang tenang berikut musim semi Eropa yang selalu membuatnya rindu alam damai masa kecil, membangkitkan hasrat yang selalu ada, tak pernah dorman, tak pernah beku, tak pernah berhenti mengalir ke muara kehendak.

"Aku ..." dia mencoba untuk tidak parau, "... sering sekali ingin punya rumah besar di tepi danau. Dan kita ... ehm ... menetap. Punya keluarga yang 'sesungguhnya' ... membesarkan anak-anak dan ... ehm, bekerja di rumah."

"Kauingin punya anak sekarang? Boleh," angguk Antonio, dengan wajah sumringah.

"Tidak bisa," Bella menggeleng dan menekankan keningnya pada telapak tangan yang terbuka, siku bertumpu di atas meja. "Tidak dengan puluhan ekspedisi yang sudah fix hingga dua tahun ke depan. Aku harus berhenti total untuk itu dan ... tapi ... kautahu ini, 'kan? Aku sangat cinta pekerjaanku ... petualanganku ..."

"Kaubisa berhenti kapan saja kaumau. Tapi kalau kaupikir bahwa dengan hidup seperti ini, tidak tinggal bersama dan hanya bertemu beberapa kali setahun, juga tidak memiliki anak, bukan berarti kita bukan keluarga yang sesungguhnya, Sayang."

Mata Bella yang masih sendu masih melekat pada permukaan kopi.

"Dan apakah ketika saling memperhatikan ketika jauh, kita tidak bisa disebut seperti pasangan yang sebenarnya hanya karena kita tidak tinggal bersama seperti yang lain?"

Kilasan tentang padang salju yang sepi namun dengan hati yang hangat setelah Antonio menghubunginya duluan sebelum dia berangkat, sedikit banyak membuat Bella tenang.

Setenang permukaan kopi Bella, sehening Danau Lucerne yang sedang diam-diam bercumbu dengan musim semi.

"Kopinya, Bel."

Bella tersenyum. Oh, semua potongan memori lebur karena senyum Antonio.

"Inilah pasangan petualang," Bella terkikik di balik bibir cangkir merahnya.

"Tapi kita selalu punya tempat untuk pulang."

**end.**

* * *

**quickfact**:

Weggis - suatu tempat di Swiss, ada Danau Lucerne di sana. di salah satu titik tertingginya, adalah tempat memandang yang cantiiiik banget. rumah-rumahnya terlihat kecil dan bersusun rapi dan yah ... it makes you feel small. semakin tinggi kamu, semakin kamu merasa kecil. kalau mau lihat fotonya, ada di instagram dot com/ p / yrBOHyu5zV/

* * *

A/N: mungkin bisa dijadikan kado ulang tahun buat Spain? yah walaupun telat dua hari dan ga berunsur ulang tahun sama sekali, tetep boleh ya bang huhihihi~ jadi ceritanya di sini Belgium itu adalah kru NatGeo dan Spain adalah oseanolog alias ahli lautan. dan ini terinspirasi dari 'cerita bisu' dua petualang yang sama-sama baru pulang dari dua tempat yang sangat berlawanan satu sama lain. thanks for the inspiration yah nyihi #giggles

.

.

p.s.: chill down, guys, ini pemanasan setelah sekian hari ga nulis. maap kalo absurd Dx


End file.
